


Altean Princess

by Serendipity00



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serendipity00/pseuds/Serendipity00
Summary: A poem about Allura, told through her point of view





	Altean Princess

My planet and people are gone  
But tomorrow there will be a new dawn  
Thanks to brains and braun  
As well as help from my friends and Voltron

For a paladin I'm pretty new  
I am now the pilot of Blue  
I say we have some trust  
That I consider to be robust

Like a coil  
My friends are pretty loyal  
Not just because I'm royal  
Me they are not to spoil

I try to have some tact  
That is very much a fact  
Diplomacy is what I'm for  
Though sometimes it may feel like a chore

Freeing the universe, to do so I swear  
But the burden is not only mine to bear  
My friends are here to settle the score  
To end this multi-millennial war


End file.
